The invention relates to dispensing of liquids such as detergents, fabric softeners, insecticides, fertilizers and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to dosing bottles.
Exemplary flowable materials are laundry detergent, fabric softener, and home and garden chemicals (e.g., fertilizers, pesticides, insecticides).
Conventionally in such fields, dosing may be achieved via providing a combined cap and measuring cup. Exemplary such caps/cups have installed conditions screwed onto a spout fitment to close/seal a bottle.
One recently-proposed dispenser is found in International Patent Application No. PCT/US14/45703, “Dispenser and Methods”, filed Jul. 8, 2014, of inventor Richard H. Seager.
In other fields, a number of dosing bottles have been proposed.